kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Labs
Ancient Labs are the remnants of a time long past. Once a functional part of advanced civilizations, they now lay in shambles. Treasure seekers should be wary, as the ruins have not gone altogether silent. The mechanical sentries of the past still roam the rubble, and those who wish to salvage the lost tech from these labs must face down many Security Spiders. AncientLabs-Obedience.jpg|The Lab in Obedience Enemies * Iron Spiders * Security Spiders * Broken Skeletons Notable Loot * AI Core * Ancient Science Book * CPU Unit * Generator Core Locations Currently in the world, there are fourteen Ancient Labs. The Crater Labs Inside of The Crater, there are many Empty Labs and one Ancient Lab to the north. Crumbling Labs In Stobe's Gamble east of Spring, there is Crumbling Labs inside of an acid lake. This location has two Ancient Labs buildings, but one is ruined and contains King Gorillo. The other Ancient Lab will likely contain many Security Spiders. The Floodland Lab In the center of the Floodlands, there is an Ancient Lab. The Forbidden Lab Far to the east of the Stormgap Coast and in the northernmost corner of the Forbidden Isle, there is an Ancient Lab. Beware of the Spider Factory which characters may need to pass to get to it. The Infested Lab The Infested Lab, is a lab in the southeastern part of The Swamp. The Iron Lab This Ancient Tech Lab is on the westernmost section of The Iron Trail. After passing numerous Iron Spiders to reach the lab, it will likely be inhabited by six Security Spiders and a singular Broken Skeleton. Island Lab The Island Lab is an Ancient Lab located on the southwest tip of Fishman Island. It is the home of many Fishmen as well as their leader, King Gurgler. Narko's Trap This Ancient Tech Lab can be found in the eastern edge of The Holy Nation's territory. The Holy Nation is keeping it under heavy guard so that no one can "sin" by studying the technology inside. The Obedient Lab There is an Ancient Lab in Obedience. Tower of Abuse Tower of Abuse is a location in Venge. This Ancient Tech Lab is the home of the leaders of the Thrall Masters and their prisoner Agnu. The Shun Lab In the center of the northwestern peninsula of the region of Shun, there is an Ancient Tech Lab. This lab will likely contain many Security Spiders. Suspicious Lab The Suspicious Lab is an Ancient Lab which was overrun by Cannibals. The Cannibals are much easier to sneak past than Security Spiders are, however this Lab does not contain an AI Core. Only Ancient Science Books can be found on the floor of the Lab and inside the boxes upstairs. Swamped Lab The Swamped Lab is an Ancient Lab which was lost to The Swamp. It will likely contain many Blood Spiders patrolling its walls. Burning Forest Lab There is an Ancient Lab in the Burning Forest. Category:Locations